AKA Crush Syndrome
AKA Crush Syndrome is the second episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Jessica vows to prove Hope's innocence, even though it means tracking down a terrifying figure from her own past. Plot Jessica Jones is interviewed by Detective Oscar Clemons since she was the only witness to Hope Shlottman's killing of her parents. In his interrogation, he reveals that he procured from the Alias Investigations Office the photos that Jones took of Luke Cage, but Jones demands the return of her property since it has nothing to do with the double homicide. While trying to alert Cage about what she did, Jones sees that the police have already informed him. He tells Jones that he no longer wants her in his life or his bar; Jones says that she was hired by Gina's husband Andre, but Cage still demands her exit. Jones approaches Jeri Hogarth, asking her to take Shlottman's case; Hogarth refuses to become involved unless Jones provides any evidence that Shlottman was under duress when she committed her crime. On her way home, Jones is approached by Trish Walker; she worries about Jones and wants her to avoid Kilgrave. Jones returns the money she borrowed and tells Walker to avoid her so Walker will not be harmed. Walker decides to replace the glass on the apartment door and have Jones' lock fixed since her best friend refuses to live with her. Jones confronts her upstairs neighbor Robyn and tells her and her brother Ruben that she needs them to be quieter so she can work in peace. Walker did give Jones an important riddle: how does she plan to stop Kilgrave if they do meet? Jones remembers that Kilgrave was hit by a bus and believed killed a year ago, so she tries to research Kilgrave's actions in that missing year. Gina goes to Jones' apartment and wants to know the truth behind Jones' photos because she was not hired by her husband. However, since Gina informed her husband of her affair by questioning his motives, Andre has decided to get his rugby teammates to teach Cage a lesson. Jones hurries to Luke's Bar to help stop the group beating; Cage handles things himself, including not receiving harm when Andre tried to stab him in the neck. Impersonating a nurse, Jones goes to Metro-General Hospital and learns that Jack Denton was the ambulance driver who took Kilgrave. Visiting Denton's residence, she learns that he donated both kidneys to Kilgrave and is now on dialysis, with a machine given by an anonymous patron. Jones traces the machine to Doctor Kurata, a man so afraid of Kilgrave that the sight of Jones makes him run. When Kurata learns that Kilgrave is no longer with Jones, he tells her about the operation he performed on Denton and Kilgrave. Jones asks him how was he controlled if Kilgrave was unconscious; Kurata reveals that he was not, by using local anesthesia. Kurata decides that he will tell all he knows to the police and Hogarth. Jones has learned that being unconscious neutralizes Kilgrave's powers. Hogarth takes Shlottman's case; she also learns that Jones was a victim of Kilgrave. Meanwhile, Kilgrave enters an apartment and puts a family under his thrall. Jones returns home to find Cage waiting for her. He tells her that he saw her use her strength in the bar fight. Cage, using an electronic circular saw, shows Jones that he too has a power. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Erin Moriarty as Hope Shlottman *Eka Darville as Malcolm Powder *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeryn Hogarth *David Tennant as Kilgrave Guest Stars: *Susie Abromeit as Pam *Kieran Mulcare as Ruben *Kobi Libii as Zack *Joseph Ragno as Roy Healy *Leslie Lyles as Maureen Denton *Thom Sesma as Doctor David Kurata *Clarke Peters as Detective Oscar Clemons *Nedra McClyde as Gina *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Reva Connors *Colby Minifie as Robyn *Neimah Djourabchi as Andre *Athena Colón as Yuliana *Jan Kutrzeba as Polish Mechanic *Nick Kohn as Adam *Ben Kahre as Jack Denton *Gabriel Sloyer as Trainer *Aaron Joshua as Rugby #1 *Stephen Izzi as Rugby #2 *Josiah Nolan as Rugby #3 Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **15th Precinct Police Station **Luke's Bar **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office ***Robyn's Apartment **Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Building **Metro-General Hospital **Station WNEX *Pennsylvania (mentioned) *Nebraska (mentioned) Events To be added Items To be added Vehicles To be added Organizations *Alias Investigations *New York City Police Department *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *WNEX New York * * * * (mentioned) Mentioned *Bob Shlottman *Barbara Shlottman * *Owen Shlottman * *Wendy Ross-Hogarth * *Charles Wallace *Dorothy Walker *Reva Connors *Newspaper Clippings Writers **E. Reitz **A. Wilson **J. Harris **J. King Trivia *Jessica Jones, dressed as a nurse, says that she is from "Seattle Grace", the hospital featured in , a television show once made by ABC, which now airs Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References External Links * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes